Conventionally, methods of automatically avoiding interference of a robot which is stopped with obstacles and allowing the robot to reach a given posture are known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of backtracking a path to return to the task origin. Specifically, it is a control method of returning a robot which performs a series of operations along a desired path by sequentially executing a control program described including movement commands, to a task origin from a stopped position. Upon reversely executing the already-executed control program sequentially, each movement command is executed using a positional argument of the last movement command.
Patent Document 2 discloses a robot which can return to the origin even when the robot stops abnormally outside a movement path. Specifically, it includes an area-block creation process for dividing an area map including at least an operating area where the robot operates into area blocks having a given area, and a direction setting process for setting a returning direction of the robot for every area block divided. Thereby, interference with obstacles is avoidable.